Lovers?
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A different take on Memento Mori, if it were later in the season, and Daniel had been captured by Vala instead of Cam. Rated for mature but not too graphic scenes.


…

_A Daniel/Vala fic. _

…

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1, just borrowing the characters for a short while. _

…

_A/N: Takes place during 'Memento Mori', as though Vala had captured Daniel instead of Cameron. Also as though this episode took place later in the season, for some other small scenes are mentioned from the end of season 10 that I wanted to throw in. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I had fun writing it! _

…

Vala handcuffed his hands to the bed rail behind him. She recognized this man, and was able to place him in some of the dreams that she'd had. He was the man she'd been seeing flashes of; the man she'd been sure had been searching for her. Here he finally was, and now she needed answers.

She'd removed his clothing - under the pretense of checking for further injuries - but had quite enjoyed checking out his other physical attributes, too.

She grudgingly pulled the blanket over his lower body, moving to the bathroom to gather some bandages for the wound on his arm. As she was pulling gauze out, she heard him pulling on his handcuff. Walking back into the room, she asked, "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her with confusion in his warm eyes. "Vala, what's going on?"

She met his gaze as she sat down next to him. "You know me?"

"Yes," he replied. "Of course I do, you're a part of our team. It's me, Daniel." He looked at her curiously. "You don't remember me?"

"I don't remember much of anything," she admitted. "I get some flashes, though … of quite horrible things."

"What kinds of things?" he asked, gazing at her.

She looked him over, feeling the sudden urge to trust him. "People, writhing in agony before me. Looking up at me with fear in their eyes. Explosions in space, great battles, screaming … I don't think I want to remember who I am at all."

"Okay, Vala, that wasn't you. That was something else, controlling you," Daniel tried to assure her.

"What are saying? That I was possessed?" she asked with a dry, incredulous laugh.

"In a manner of speaking," he answered. "Yes."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Well … yes. It's the truth."

Vala eyed him curiously.

"You can trust me," he stated.

"Well, I must admit, I don't exactly feel threatened by you." She took a breath. "I've had dreams about you."

Daniel looked surprised at that confession. "Dreams?"

"Flashes when I'm awake, full scenarios when I'm asleep," she said. "Were we lovers?"

Daniel's eyebrows rose at her bluntness. "Um … no,"

"Oh, I had a dream of the two of us … well, making out."

Daniel dropped his head as much as he could while he was lying down. "Were you wearing a black cat suit?"

She nodded, giving him a suspicious glare.

"Well, that wasn't a dream. It did happen," he confessed to her.

"Okay," Vala replied, considering that revelation. "Then I had another dream, about the two of us going to dinner?"

"You were wearing a blue shirt?"

"And a flower in my hair. "

"Well, yeah, that happened to," he admitted reluctantly.

She was suddenly hit with a number of flashes, saying them aloud as she saw them. "You protecting me from a soldier - he was accusing me of treachery; you hugging me as I was standing by large round bubble; me walking by you, hitting you in the bottom with a rolled up piece of paper; me burning, on fire! And you trying desperately to save me; you calling our home a nuptial one, saying that we're married; me affectionately touching your cheek as I walked by you at dinner; you catching me as I fell back, holding onto me."

The flashes stopped. "And you say we aren't lovers?"

Daniel sighed. "I agree, that from an outside perspective, it would appear to be something else, but really, we're just close friends. Co-workers. Teammates. Yes, we rely on each other on a daily basis, and that forges a certain bond, but I promise you, we are only friends. "

Vala stood then, dropping her gauze, now that she was finished wrapping his arm, and crawled onto the bed.

Daniel stared at her as she approached, swallowing nervously. "Vala?"

She didn't speak, but continued to move over him, and straddled him with her hands on his chest.

Daniel fought the urge to shiver, but couldn't stop his heart from beating faster.

"Vala, what are you doing?" he demanded to know.

"Proving a point," she said finally, purring as she lowered her chest to his, kissing the base of his neck, working her way up to his ear.

"Vala!" he cried, trying to wriggle free, but instead causing friction on his groin. It unwillingly sprang to life.

"Ooh," she responded, raising her head to meet his. "Told you so."

"No, Vala, it's not what you – oh," he stopped his sentence as her hand trailed down past his light trail-mix. Pausing for just a second to enjoy the sensation, Daniel found himself lost in the moment.

Daniel had thought about this before - of being with Vala - but he'd never thought of _ever_ taking action on it. When Vala moved the blanket off of him, he hissed as the cold air met his growing erection.

Vala gently squeezed Daniel once before removing her hands, lifting her shirt over her head. Daniel couldn't help but stare as she removed her bra as well, followed quickly by her pants and underwear.

Daniel lay there, naked, with one arm chained above his head, the other laying still beside him. He couldn't help feeling both completely vulnerable, and aroused at the same time.

Daniel licked his lips as she swooped down on him once more, meeting his mouth with a fierce passion. Daniel deepened the kiss, massaging her tongue and wondering why he hadn't done this sooner. For a moment, he felt like he was taking advantage of her, but when he remembered that he was the one handcuffed to the bed, that thought quickly left his mind. He turned his head, drawing her mouth even closer to his.

Wasting little time on foreplay, Vala broke the kiss, sitting back up. Moving her hips carefully, Vala slowly slid herself down on Daniel's manhood.

A slight gasp escaped Daniel's lips and the warmth descended upon him, and he brought his left hand up to her hip, guiding her up and down his shaft. Vala let out a long, drawn out moan, with the combination of the pressure on her clitoris and the shiver in her spine as Daniel traced light circles on her hip with his thumb and pointer finger.

Meeting her thrusts with his own, Daniel felt the tension increasing inside him. He'd known she was a vixen, but he'd never thought he'd enjoy her this much.

Moving his hand from her to hip to her breast, Daniel felt her sigh, and yet another shiver ran through him. He enjoyed making her feel good.

He could tell that she was close to climax, so he increased her pressure on her nipple, wishing his other hand was free.

With one final thrust, he released his load into her with a grunt, feeling her soar over that edge along with him.

Vala fell on top of his chest, gasping for air as her body shook from the aftereffects of her orgasm.

Daniel ran his fingers through her hair, holding her head to him as he too struggled to catch his breath.

"Daniel?" she breathed.

"Yes?"

"Still think we aren't lovers?"

Daniel smiled. "We weren't before today."

"And now?" she asked.

"Now," he said, "I'm not sure what to think … or do. All I know is that I've never felt this way before."

…

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time …! _


End file.
